


How Lena Luther got a guardian angel and finally got the girl

by AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips/pseuds/AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips
Summary: The Universe is sick and tired of trying to get Lena Luther and Supergirl together. It has better things to do to. While it expected playing matchmaker to be hard it didn't expect it to be awkward.





	How Lena Luther got a guardian angel and finally got the girl

**Author's Note:**

> Based off something I read on Tumblr that goes like this 
> 
> Kara: *tries to be with Adam Grant*
> 
> Universe:*sends bizarro*
> 
> Kara: *tries to be with James*
> 
> Universe: *activates Myriad*
> 
> Kara: *tries to be with Mon-el*
> 
> Universe: *makes air toxic for him*
> 
> Kara: ????
> 
> Universe: Dude! Just get with Lena. I have other stuff to do
> 
> I believe it was posted by yaviya first but not sure. Anyway, I took this and made it into a prompt and spiralling occured

_“Welcome to the wonderful world of jealousy, he thought. For the price of admission, you get a splitting headache, a nearly irresistable urge to commit murder, and an inferiority complex. Yippee.”_ _  
_ _\- J.R. Ward_ _  
_ _  
__  
__  
__“And yes, I’ll admit, I am jealous. I’m jealous of every minute you spend with him, of every concerned expression you send his way, of every tear shed, of every glance, every touch, and every thought. I want to rip him to pieces and purge him from your mind and from your heart. But I can’t.”_ _  
_ _-Colleen Houck_ _  
_ _  
__  
__  
__“What? Just because I can't have you right now, doesn't mean I'm okay with him having you.”_ _  
_ _-Cora Carmack_ _  
_ _  
__  
___  
Lena had finally had enough of looking at financial reports. The numbers had started to run together in the first hour and had just gotten worse from there. It was just hard to visualize such large numbers. She knew she was worth 32.5 billion personally, and her company twice that, but it still didn't help her looking at the numbers.  
  
She sighed and walked into her penthouse. Hopefully a night of sleep would let her focus. But, instead of being alone, she saw a person in her kitchen. For a second, she was scared that Lex or some enemy had sent this person to hurt her, but then she recognised the face and relaxed.   
  
Verse had been allowing herself into Lena's apartment for a couple of months now. While Lena knew that she should be annoyed with the constant breaking in and eating of her food, she actually rather liked it and enjoyed the company. It made her feel less alone even though the fact that Verse was currently making tea with her very expensive tea leaves might have changed that opinion.   
  
"Are you making me some?"   
  
"Only closers get tea."  
  
"I closed a very important business deal today."  
  
"I am assuming that you mean buying CatCo? And I am assuming that you don't mean asking that puppy of a human being out?”   
  
Lena just stared at Verse and remembered the first time she met her.   
  
********************************  
  
She had been thrown into Lena's life one night while she worked on the portal. The portal that Lena was making for Rhea. Lena had been the only one in the lab and mistakenly started the machine. She thought that it would open a portal to Africa, but instead it had opened to a different dimension. Instead of Africa, a person appeared. Verse was 6 feet tall and completely tattooed. The first words out of her mouth were, "Mistress from a different dimension!"   
  
Verse had pledged herself to Lena or Morgana. (Lena was not sure if she was more surprised by the multiverse theory being true or by the fact that she was a witch in one of them.) Verse was not even worried about going back. “Morgana will make sure that I make it back home,” she had said.   
  
The oddest part was having someone who didn't doubt Lena in the slightest.   
  
Lena always thought of herself as a logical person. It was what had allowed her to survive the Luthor household. Cold and ruthless logic had become her friend and allowed her to save her family's company. All of that had been thrown out the window the instant Kara Danvers had walked into her office. Lena had started flying that day, and now, far too late, she realized that she was too close to the sun.  
  
  
Lena wished she was Supergirl for the first time just so she could throw Mon-El into space. It was something she thought of constantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Got to thank koalabear77 for the beta. She is why you can read this chapter


End file.
